the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
A.I.M for Success and You'll Receive
: "EVERYONE SUIT UP! GREY GUYS, MATCHING COSTUMES, LASER GUNS! THERE'S HOSTAGES ALSO! BIG AVENGERS STUFF!" : ―General Ross Following the "Avengers v. ISIS" two-part series, the Avengers have disbanded after Tony's realization of how defunct and slow-working the team truly is. Now in the wake of the disbandment, A.I.M targets the West Coast Avengers to hopefully steal Avengers technology before such is relocated. Time is of the essence in Avengers West Coast: "A.I.M for Success (and You'll Receive)." Background The Story Final Moments The roleplay starts at around 10, some heroes are still waking up (Scott) and one particularly has just been emailed of the Avengers disbanding. That particular individual is Hawkeye. After learning this, he begins to roam the Tower depressed as it may be the last time he's in the tower. He spends some time with the members including Scott, playing guitar while Scott on the drums (until Red Hulk gets them to shut up). Elsewhere, Thing sits in the living room watching sports on the hologram tv when his pal Johnny Storm arrives through the elevator. Ben, surprised, walks up to Johnny in a rather happy mood. Johnny announces that "Tony owed Reed one" and Reed wanted Johnny off his hands for a bit and that the Human Torch is the new member of the West Coast Avengers. Investigating the Disbandment Later with James "Rhodey" Rhodes arrival, Clint informs him as he is second in-command. They are quick to enter Clint's office where they begin to investigate by calling Tony himself. However, Pepper Potts answers (his fiance). They begin to talk with her and Pepper reveals the sad state Tony is currently in and what seems to have caused the disbandment; an argument with Bruce Banner about the team and his re-entry to a life of alcoholism after months of sobriety. Saddened by the news, they end the call with Pepper as someone enters looking for some "fun." After one of General Ross's daily lengthy workouts, Ross entered the office of Clint to discuss any available missions. Clint informs Ross of how San Francisco appears to be silent except for a museum robbery / hostage situation. An argument is struck on what qualifies as 'Avengers level missions.' Rhodes' point being that every mission that puts lives in danger is important and Rulk's being that they fought Galactus and supervillains on a regular basis. Clint ends the bickering by pulling up footage of the museum before the cameras were disabled. It shows men in matching uniforms with high-tech laser-based weaponry. Such qualifies as an Avengers mission in Rulk's book so he gathers a team. Attack on the Museum of Modern Art Rulk, against his wishes and likes, gets Human Torch on his mission's lineup as Rhodes believes it will help bond. The heroes then quickly travel via the Avenge-Jet to the museum where A.I.M soldiers (in black and grey costumes rather then the yellow) roam accompanied by Taskmaster. Thing and Rulk entered through the front doors while Wasp, Ant-Man, and Spider-Woman came in through the vents to save hostages. When the hostages were successfully evacuated, the others arrive through the glass ceiling and battle truly begins. Taskmaster, being the heavy-hitter, takes and beats most of the team's members before escaping. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers West Coast Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:A.I.M Stories Category:Taskmaster's Stories Category:Thing Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Red Hulk Stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Scott Lang Stories Category:Hope van Dyne Stories Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Stories Category:Wasp Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Spider-Woman Stories